The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine controller that drives a load by using a high voltage, which is an increased battery power supply voltage, in an automobile, a motorcycle, a farm machine, a working machine, a vessel machine or the like using, for example, gasoline or light oil as fuel, and particularly relates to an internal combustion engine controller suitable for driving an in-cylinder direct-injection-type injector. The background techniques of the present technical field include, for example, Patent Literature listed below.